Knights of the Sun and Moon
by ZxaineWolf
Summary: A little story by me... cuz I was sick of the whole Sailor Sun stuff. Plz R&R arigato!
1. The begining of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. The only ones I own in this story are Nairobi, Seiken, Miroku, Kym, and Solarus... among others. So don't sue me.  
  
Ok, for a quick review. To start, I'm Zxaine, and this is my story. It's a different look on a common original scout, Sailor Sun. However, I don't like how there are so many, so I changed her entire role and name. Don't be discouraged by the first chapter please, there is a method to my madness.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.  
  
Apollo Knight stood as still as a statue, blood rolling from her ruby colored lips as the blade ripped through her flesh. She could barely see straight as the handsome face of Seiken appeared in her line of vision. She gasped for air as her gaze fell upon his sinister and satisfied look.  
  
She sputtered, straining for a breath of air, as the blood rolled more freely from the blade wound in her chest. The once proud girl fell to her knees, her vision failing into black, coughing violently as spasms racked her body. She shuddered as her memories attacked her already screaming mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Nairobi! You're going to be late!" An older woman's voice shouted up the stairs. It silenced itself as the raven-haired girl trotted down the stairs in her fuku. Her ebony hair was braided down her back and tied with a yellow ribbon, also a yellow book back was slung over her narrow shoulder. The girl effortlessly glided down the steps, her pretty blue orbs on her mother.  
"I'm ready Mom." The teen responded as her mother handed her a bagel with a nod. A cream colored cat ran to Nairobi and the girl stooped to pat him. "Good morning Solarus. You be good for Mom while I'm at school. Got it?" She smiled and the feline purred in response, nuzzling Nairobi's hand affectionately.  
"Hurry, Kym is waiting for you at the door." Mrs. Naratia smiled and shushed her the dark haired girl towards the door. The blue-haired Kym smiled as Nairobi came into view, grabbing the older girl's hand and pulling her out the door and towards the large school.  
"So, did that boy call you Nai?" Kym questioned, bouncing slightly. Nairobi looked at the younger girl, a coy smile playing on her lips.  
"Maaaaaybe." She responded with a grin.  
  
"OOOOOOOH! Stop teasing!" Kym whined, stomping her foot in frustration.  
"Yes, all right? Miroku called me. Now don't you start with that "he's so dreamy, he's such a total hotty." bit again. He's a total perv." Came Nairobi's stern warning, which only got a nudge and a wink from Kym. Nai knew Kym thought she liked Miroku and she'd never hear the end of it from the blue-haired gossip fiend. Nai rolled her eyes as the school came into view. 'Princess Harmony, where are you?' she thought, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Nairobi!" Another girl's voice cried and she turned her head to see the spunky Lina. Of course, Nai knew her better as Sailor Jupiter then as the carefree schoolgirl she was during the day. "I'm glad you're here. I have something to talk to you about." She raised her eyebrows, letting Nai know it had to do with the Negaverse and led the girl away.  
"What is it Lina." Nairobi said shortly, slightly weary from all the battles she'd fought lately. She knew the Negaverse was being exceptionally active right now all because Princess Harmony had yet to be found.  
"Luna and Artimus are warning about an assassin who's been paid to get rid of Apollo Knight, I just wanted to warn you." Lina said. Nai raised an eyebrow and blinked at Lina.  
  
"Solarus has warned me of nothing, I shall have to tell him about this so he may investigate further." She flicked her earring and Solarus' manly voice appeared in her head.  
'Yes Apollo Knight?' he said quietly, like he had just woken up from a long nap in the sun.  
'Lina has informed me that an assassin is out for my head, what have you heard about this?' she responded softly and a confused purr was all she got for a response for a time.  
'I'll be there momentarily.' he finally said and Nai looked around as the feline appeared in human form. His blonde hair reflecting the morning sun's light as he approached. Nai couldn't help but wish he'd always remain in human form like she did. A golden stair burned on his forehead before fading into his milky skin.  
"Nairobi." he said softly, taking her hand in his and kissing it. The pale skinned girl blushed and Lina looked at Solarus in disbelief.  
"How did you do that Solarus? How did you manage to take on human form? Luna and Artimus can only do that when wished to." Lina stuttered and Solarus smiled.  
"In human shape you can call me Damien." He smiled, "and it's because I'm not really a cat to begin with, I'm a Solarian like Nairobi." he explained and Nai nodded. To show what he meant Nairobi made cute, creamy- white kitty ears appear on her head then disappear. "Now, I'm going to stay in human form for some time so I can help you. It's not often that Lunos Knight gets to fight with Apollo Knight." He smiled, glad to finally have some action. 


	2. Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the ones that I create for my own pleasure. Dun sue me.  
  
Review time! Well, I'm back with chapter 2. This is where the enemy is brought into the light, he plays an important part. He IS the villain after all, can't really have a good story without one right? ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Sun and Moon  
  
Damien offered his arm to Nai, who gladly accepted it, and led the petite girl into the school. She strode with confidence as jealous looks were shot at her from all sides. The raven-haired girl clung to Damien's side and smiled up at him. Damien, however, seemed uncomfortable around the humans, glancing down at Nairobi occasionally to give a nervous smile. He didn't care for humans for the most part; they always picked on him when he was in cat form.  
"It's all right Damien," Nairobi said quietly, squeezing his arm. "Everything will be fine." He still looked uneasy, especially when a few of the jocks walked up, their hands in the pockets of their letterman jackets. Nai watched them warily, knowing that the leader of this little group liked picking fights. "What do you want Matt?"  
"Nairobi, my sweet, who is your friend?" Matt said sarcastically, running his fingers along her cheek. The girl scowled and pulled her face away, not wanting filth like him touching her. "Oooooh. It seems you have a temper today, how bout me and the boys show you what your place is?"  
"You'll do no such thing." Damien said crossly, stepping in front of Nai protectively. "If you lay one more finger on her I'll beat you into the ground."  
"Looks like we have a tough guy here boys." Matt said, clenching his fists. With a grunt the football player swung his fist, aiming for Damien's face. Damien's hand shot up with lightning fast speed, catching Matt's fist and twisting it around until the boy howled with pain. "Let go!" He howled, bending to ease the pain that shot up his arm.  
"That was only a taste of what will happen if you touch Nairobi. Trust me, next time will he a lot worse." Damien hissed and released the young man's arm then wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. He led the slender young woman up the steps to the school. He'd followed her around before, and the school had made it clear that anytime he wanted to come he was more then welcome to.  
"Nairobi!!" Kym's voice cried and Nairobi sighed in exasperation at the underclassman. She turned her head to look at Kym and noticed the insanely jealous look on her face. "Who's the hunk?" She piped and Damien blushed.  
"Um, this is Damien. He's a really close friend of mine." The upperclassman said quickly, noticing Damien flinch when only the word friend was used. Nai knew they were destined to be together, but she couldn't just up and tell Kym that. News like that would be all over the school in minutes. Of course, now that she said that they were only friends the girls would be flocking to him like flies, and as jealous as Nairobi got she didn't think she could handle that so she grabbed Kym's collar roughly. "Listen, you and all the other girls in this school will leave Damien alone. He's here with me." She hissed and Kym nodded quickly, not wanting to anger her friend. Kym saw the flickers of fire that burned in her sapphire eyes, threatening that if she so much as looked at Damien the wrong way she'd be sorry.  
"O-okay. I'll spread the word that he's not to be touched. He's yours." the blabbermouth sputtered and Nairobi sternly nodded. She tilted her chin up with an air of superiority, which the nearby girls immediately succumbed to. Lina walked up, the only one other then Nairobi who held a regal air. Of course, Lina was a princess after all, it was to be expected.  
  
"Time for first mod Nai, let's go." The brunette said and Nairobi nodded, linking arms with Damien again and padding into a nearby classroom.  
"Good morning Mr. Otoi." Nairobi said and the teacher nodded, smiling to Damien as the tall man looked around uncomfortably. "I hope you don't mind Damien being here today, I know how much you enjoy having him around."  
  
"It's quite alright Miss Naratia. I assume he'll be sitting with you in the back?" Mr. Otoi said and the girl nodded, leading Damien back to her normal spot.  
"I don't feel so good around all these humans Nai, your 'mother' is one thing but," Damien whispered but stopped mid sentence when Nairobi's fingers laced with his.  
"Don't worry. After you showed Matt his place I don't think anyone is going to mess with you. Of course, if you'd like. You can become a cat later on and ride in my backpack." she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"I think I'll survive." Damien replied shortly, squeezing her hand slightly for assurance. Mr. Otoi called the class to attention and with a sigh Nai pulled out her English IV book. Of all the languages in the world, English was so hard. It was so different then her native Japanese that she found it hard to concentrate on. Of course, the soft purr that was coming from Damien was a distraction in itself.  
"Now class, if you'll turn to page..." Mr. Otoi started, stopping only when a blast of black energy broke the door from it's hinges. The frightened teacher drew back in shock, eyeing the young man who stood in the remains of the door with wide eyes.  
The boy's hair was shaggy black spikes that half covered his dark brown eyes. Black leather adorned his lean body and a broadsword was attached to his back. He glanced around the room, his glance stopping on every girl before landing on Nairobi in the back. A smile crept across his face as he looked at her, studying her features before addressing the entire class.  
"I'm looking for a warrior, someone you all know quite well, I believe you call her Apollo Knight. Where is she?" he bellowed, his eyes glowing an unearthly red as he pulled the blade from his back. Nairobi watched him, her eyes hard as the blade swung in an arc, barely missing Mr. Otoi's head by a fraction. With a scowl she ducked out the back door, Damien close on her heels. When they were in the silence and eerie emptiness of the hallways the dark haired girl pulled a necklace from her neck. Dangling from the platinum chain was a prism that sent a rainbow of colors over the hall.  
  
"Apollo Knight, protector of the Stars, you're needed again." She chanted quietly, "Rising Sun!" she finished and felt the robes of Apollo Knight begin to wrap themselves around her slender frame. Unlike the Sailor Scouts, she wore a bodysuit of shimmering silver, a skirt that was brilliant yellow accentuated by deep red bows and ribbons. Slung over her shoulder was a leather band that held her staff securely to her back. With no effort she pulled the bladed staff forward, releasing the blades that hid themselves inside the hardened steel.  
"Lunos Knight, protector of the Worlds, you're being called again." Damien spoke softly, a similar prism gripped in his hand, "Healing Moon!" Lunos Knight was more elaborate, clothed in silver silk and shining armor that was brushed with golden designs. A sword was resting on his side and he drew it from it's sheath, the silver blade gleaming in the dim light of the hall. "Usagi." he said and a white tiger appeared at his side, her blue eyes looking up at her master.  
"Ookami." Apollo Knight said shortly and a tall black wolf appeared in a swirl of mist. His cold silver eyes looking at his master in adoration. "Let's do this." 


End file.
